Product packaging that entirely or partially encloses a product can be used for multiple purposes. For example, the packaging can protect the product during storage or shipping; the packaging can identify what type the product is, to facilitate merchandise management and selection; and/or the packaging can provide a branding message from the manufacturer. Some forms of product packaging are designed to provide the user (e.g., a consumer or other end customer) a particular experience when opening the packaging, in an effort to enhance the person's impression of the product.